


chains of events

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: lewis is out for revenge but he learns the truth. a voice tells him and gave him visions he wants to go back to the gang but when he finds them it set of a chain of events
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after freaking out forget hellbent for this

lewis pov

lewis was driving with the goal of revenge on his mind. he find them at a parking area. vivi let out mystery. no sight of arthur. he could go there take vivi and snap arthurs neck. before he could take a disision he heard a voice. **well well dear ghost what are you planning? not revenge right.** wel yes someone killed me. **you can beter say what ghost you dont know the truth of the day i was there. im a kitsune hunting evil beings. that day i wa hunting a ghoul.i had to take memories away because what happend.** i dont believe you fox. he noticed the van was gone. **you dont believe me then see for youself ghost.** in a flash he was in the van but not in his place but in arthurs. he saw everything in arthurs view but lewis felt also his emotions. sadness an loniness. why would arthur feel like this. he heard a thought if im not there they wouldt even notice. they arived at the cave and entered. he felt arthurs fears.vivi spoke up there are two paths we should split up. me and lewis. he felt arthur speak up actully i co always with mystery why not shake it up for once. again lewis heard arthurs thoughts where heard again. they would take this sirius why say it. you are right he heard himself say. i go with arthur. they split up. he as in arthurs view a green eyed bat in the corner. but as the climp up into the pathway there was a strange feeling starting from the left arm an a voice. **they dont need you. your worthless compared to them.** this went on for the whole time what the voice was saying became rather harsh. a moment he felt arthur to call for help. **i turned you to mute puppet il push him just watch him die.** lewis felt parylysing set in over his left face lewis saw a green arm reaching he felt arthur resist but the ting made him push . he felt only terror. suddely a big animal ran in the field of vision and the vision ended.

his dead beats where chirping woried about their master. lewis felt horified something possesed arthur and use him as a weapon. **so the truth has set in. act wise ghost goodluck.**

with that the voice was gone. lewis wanted to go back to be with his friends again. he would find them but showing up in a ghost truck even with his human face would by dumb. but a little back there where abdoned jeeps he would posses one not changing its extirior. but what to say. he was probberly deemed missing. anmesia. yes that was an idea, that would work. that he just regained his memories. vivi would be trilled.

arthur pov

the van had just new gas when viv said she had to go. he stopped for her seeing her dissapear in to the forest. he grabbed his laptop. planning where to go to look for lewis. then he heard vivi scream. he jumped out of the van only to come face to face with a moter gang. a sudden force to his had made him dizzy behond believe. an the trobbing pain didt help. he heard them talking about his arm. two held him down when the other started to pull he started to scream in pain. he heard vivi shout. his arm came of verry painfully. you know what we take the girl hostage and take their dog for a dogfight. what do we with him. there is a cliff nearby. hang him over the ege in a way the cops can fin him alive. drug him before you do that. arthur was dragged away shouting for vivi. the a needle was plunched in his arm and everything went black.

arther came to a terrifing sight he was hanging of a cliff. he wanted to shout for help but it all came out muffeld.

lewis pov

he saw the van and took his human look like was alive but a little rouger. but he found the van empty. nobody was there. he saw manny food prints. he folllowed the tracks with dragg traces. it ended up at a cliff with a robe tied to a tree. he hear muffeld screaming. 

he called out is somone there. he heard a muffeld awnser. when he looked over the ege of the cliff he find arthur hanging there.

to be contineud


	2. Chapter 1

Arthurs pov  
Lewis it was lewis. Even doped on a drug he felt happy. Yet a new dizzy wave flew over him. He was pulled upwards. Lewis looked rather rougd up. He asked him what happened. His awnser came out muffled. Then he tried to struggle out of the rope only to stop at the spike of pain from his shoulder. He needed his emerchency paimkiller it was in the car in there emerchency box with a first aid box and a satalite phone.  
We need to go to the van !!! It came out weird so he shouterd the word van over and over till he got dizzy again.

Lewis pov  
Arthur was drugged. His eyes where clazed over and he looked dazed. He wanted to go to the van that was clear so he lifted the man up. He walked back to the van till he felt something wet and warm. He looked at his hand. It was blood.arhur was wounded. Then he remembered under the driver seat there was a box with first aid and other stuff. Thats why arthur wanted to go to the van. He disided to ran for the last bit. Putting arthur down. In the back grabbing the emerchency box. In it was a firs aid kit a knife a satalite phone and a needle with bottle of painkillers? He grabbed the knife cutting artur lose. Arthur talked as soon the robe around his face came lose. Lewis your back where have you been. It doest matterr for now. He cut the rest of robe of. As soon al was of he crabbed for the first aid box. Grab the painkiller needle lewis. Why arthur why it it even there. He looked back to freeze. Arturs arm was gone

To be continued


End file.
